The girl, The Espada, The Panther
by Love-Gaara-Subaku
Summary: Grimmjow has always loved Ulquiorra, but ever since Orihime came into the scene, all he felt was pain and torture. One day, Grimmjow went to kill hollows and that was the beginning of drama, pain, and love. UlquiGrimm, HimeUlqui VIOLENCE, CURSE, AND YAOI


**Grimmjow's POV**

_I knew… as soon as she came here, I knew. _

I watched from the shadows as the pale Espada pulled her into a deep kiss. I didn't mean to watch. The sight just filled my eyes when it was my turn to guard the pathetic girl. All I could do was put my hands in my pocket and hear that girl panting. You could just imagine her blushing under his touch. I grit my teeth and waited until his session with her was done.

**In the human world the next day…**

"Hah… hah…" I panted heavily. The Kurosaki kid still wouldn't go done without a fight. Fuck… JUST FUCK. The image of the girl and the pale demon kissing her, mating, just pissed him off to no end and clouded my mind. And this was after we took the girl to Hueco Mundo.

Growling, I was about to take out my sword but guess what. A hand was put on mine, preventing me from moving a bit. I glared at the hand then to the owner of it. Of course you could have guessed who it was just by feeling of the cold hand but I checked again in case it was some other prick.

"We are going back." His stoic face. And his emotionless tone. Something that only this pale demon could possess. Ulquiorra Cifer.

I growled and turned back to Kurosaki. I scoffed not looking into his eyes, and went back to the garganta.

I lay down on my bed. Complete white and gray everywhere. My eyes narrowed at a specific sound. It was the stupid bitch moaning. This was a time I hated having panther-like senses. My room was 2 floors away from hers and I could hear her. What utter BULLSHIT! I got so pissed I needed to go and kill something.

And with that, I left Las Noches to the hollows lair.

"Pathetic… charging at me like you could have won. It freakin' pisses me off!" I said to the hollow that now lay still on the ground, blood everywhere. I fired a cero so that it disintegrated into ashes.

My body now froze because there was a strong reiatsu coming towards me. I was sure who one of them belonged to. But I could also feel another reiatsu. The girl's. I growled and started heading deeper into the forest of Menos.

10 minutes later, I didn't know where he was but my anger didn't wear off. I then glanced at my arms as memories came back, flooding in. That girl, Orihime-bitch. Princess. HAH. Don't make me laugh. Then the memory of her touching me in order to make my arm come back processed in my mind.

My eyes cringed in disgust and I took out my sword.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted before cutting off my own arm. I then started to laugh maniacally and all the Adjuchas, hollows, and Menos Grande around me backed away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was out of patheticness. I don't care if it is a word or not. Just the thought of having that stupid bitch heal me with the same hands that touched Ulquiorra pissed me OFF! My urge to kill got stronger and I didn't notice the two reiatsu that was now only 7 feet away.

"What are you doing trash?" the pale Espada said. I turned around, breathless from all the laughing and blood loss.

"Look who it is. The bitchy princess and King Emptiness." After seeing him, I didn't know whether I felt calm or angrier, if that was even possible. It looked as if he FINALLY noticed my long lost arm, abandoned in the corner.

"Aizen-sama will get very angry with that and you are not even worth his time." He stated, not even looking into my eye. This made my blood boil. The only person who he was on bad terms with was only ME. He goes to a stupid bitch and a psycho lord but he can't try to even look at me who just wants to be noticed.

"I don't care about Aizen or his pathetic time. Leave me alone bitch." I growled, although my smile never left my face, as if mocking him.

It was about 3 years ago that I noticed my pathetic and useless feeling for him. One day we were enemies on the same side, and the next, one sided love. I scoffed at this thought and he must have seen it, considering that he looked like he was about to ask what it was about. Before he could ask, the girl seemed to tighten her grip on Ulquiorra, as if pleading to get out of here.

"We're going after this girl heals you. Obey and sit still."

"Oh? When did you become as soft to listen to other people _Ulquiorra_? Hm?" Yes, I made fun of him.

He just looked at the girl and they stared for at least 10 seconds. The sight made me vomit, literally. Who the FUCK did they think they were doing this in front of! Pathetic.

"And you say I'm the trash. Look at you, literally drooling over her." His face returned stoic again and raised his hands, ready to fire a cero.

"Wanna fight? Then bring it on!" I yelled. I sheathe my swords and raised my blood stained hands.

His cero fires first, then a second later, mine. It clashed and fought for dominance when it exploded, making the wind push me. My back came in contact with a stone wall, knocking the breath out of me. Then, the large sharp rocks that were up a mountain came running down, probably because of the intense explosion, and I got hit by several of them. After a second, I was pushed out of the way.

_**Why was it me who always had to suffer… why could not it have been the girl who watch as he and I loved… why could it not have been me who was living a normal human life, not having the urge to kill or fight every second of my damn life… why**__?_

As the thought kept replaying in my head, everything went black but not before I felt a hand on my body, trying to keep me up and the pathetic girl just standing there as if she was abandoned. And my lips curved up to a smile.

Well? I really like this story… I'll update a lot of it so please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks~


End file.
